Be my valentine
by Pallola
Summary: El dia del amor se acerca... sera capaz este dia de influir tanto, como para que alguien le declare su amor a esa persona especial... F


**¤¤Be**** my valentine¤¤**

Primero que nada, es un fic corto y lo hago solo por que se viene el 14 de febrero, así que se me ocurrió hacer una historia con respecto a este día, espero les guste. Aquí hay algunas acotaciones:

** **: Estos son mis comentarios

_" "__: pensamiento de los personajes_

¤______________________________¤

Era un día cualquiera… bueno, tal vez no 'cualquiera'… cada año se festeja en el planeta Zi el día de "Nitnelav", algo así como el día del amor y la amistad en el planeta. Bueno, esto es algo que los militares no toman muy en cuenta dada su vida tan ocupada, que hasta algunas veces olvidan el día en el que viven.

-Mira!!! Vamos  a esa tienda!!

-No… no mas… otra no…

13 de febrero…

 Thomas fue encargado de cuidar a la pequeña Marie Anne en un día de compras, cosa que después de varias horas de paseos y visitas se volvió en un martirio para el militar que estuvo a punto de llevarlo al borde del suicidio… no por exagerar

-Srita. Marie Anne, sería tan amable de parar un momento para que descansemos

-Pero Teniente Thomas, no hay tiempo… solo tenemos esta tarde para comprar los regalos que le haré a Rudolph

-Regalos?? Pero el cumpleaños del emperador no será hasta dentro de 5 meses

-Pero que no sabe que día es mañana??

-Porque, es necesario que lo sepa…

-Por Dios Teniente Thomas!!! – Marie Anne se pone en una pose dramática, llevándose una mano a la frente y la otra al pecho – que no lo siente en el aire, que no lo ha visto en las personas, que no lo siente??

-Sentir que…

-AMOR!!!!!! Mañana es el día de los enamorados, por eso estoy buscando el regalo perfecto para Rudolph **nótese que la joven apenas tiene alrededor de 13 años**

-Día de los enamorados?? Es por eso todo ese color rojo y rosa en las tiendas

-Así es, que no lo sabía?? Es el día perfecto para demostrarle a esa persona cuanto amor le tenemos

-Para demostrar nuestro amor??

-Así es… así que será mejor que se levante de esa banca, porque seguiremos buscando… oiga teniente Thomas…

-Si…???

-Porque no aprovecha el día de mañana para declararle su amor la Srita. Fine

-QUE!!!!!

-Si, es la ocasión perfecta. Si la otra vez no pudo hacerlo, estoy seguro que esta si lo har

-No lo se srita. Marie Anne

-Vamos… que  puede perder… yo le ayudaré, que le parece?

Ahora Thomas tenía una razón muy fuerte para acompañar a Marie Anne en sus compras… el regalo de Fine. Esta vez el estaba convencido de que se lo diría, le declararía su amor a Fine, sin importar que o quien.

Al día siguiente, muy  temprano por la mañana, buscó a Fine, pero no la lograba encontrar. En su búsqueda se encontró con Moonbay

-Que haces despierto tan temprano, Thomas?

-Nada. Haz visto a la srita. Fine??

-Creo que estaba en el hangar B4… si creo que ahí la vi

-Muchas gracias

-Para que la buscas?

-Necesito que… me informe sobre algo

Thomas se veía nervioso y respondió con voz temblorosa a la pregunta de Moonbay, pero eso no lo detuvo. Se dirigió al hangar B4, donde justamente como había dicho Moonbay, estaba Fine

_-"Ahí, esta… ahí esta… no debo temer… esta es mi oportunidad"_ – Thomas se encaminó a la rubia de ojos rojos que estaba de espaldas, observando el paisaje – Srita. Fine!!!

-Teniente Thomas??

-_"Creo que empecé mal"…_que hace por aquí tan… sola… no esta Van, verdad??

-No… el salió a hacer unas pruebas muy temprano, para que lo busca?

-No. No es a él al que busco… sino… _"vamos, vamos!!"…_ sino que… yo buscaba… a usted… la buscaba a usted… porqueeee…

-Si?? 

Fine se llevó las manos a la espalda y se inclinó hacia Thomas mirándolo con sus grandes ojos rojos, lo que hizo que Thomas se sonrojara tremendamente y comenzara a tartamudear. Pero recordó  lo que tenía que hacer, lo que debía hacer y ya no había tiempo para hacerse atrás

-Yo… vine porque… porquequieroinvitarlaasalir!!! – así sin pausas, Thomas le dijo de una vez a Fine que la invitaba a salir, pero al parecer tenía que practicar mas sus relaciones con personas del sexo opuesto

-Que dijo Thomas???

-Que yo-la-invito-a-salir – ahora lo había dicho demasiado pausado

-Me invita a salir??

-Así es… si no es mucha molestia – Thomas asomó la cabeza para asegurarse de que nadie lo había escuchado – y que dice??

-Por supuesto que me gustaría salir

-EN SERIO??

-Si, pero hay que esperar a Van para decirle

-A Van??? _"rayos, creo que no va a funcionar… piensa rápido…"_ hace rato me comunique con Van y dice que no vendrá hasta tarde… le comenté sobre esto y dijo que no le molestaba

-En serio dijo eso??

-A… así es… así que porque no nos adelantamos, estoy seguro que después nos alcanzar

-De acuerdo

Una mentirita piadosa no le hace daño a nadie. Ambos salieron del hangar, sin notar que Zeke los había visto. 

En un auto militar, salieron de la base rumbo a la ciudad, que esta vez era la capital de Guylos. Por supuesto que Thomas estaba 'mega-nervioso', y no era de esperarse, se encontraba con la mujer que lo había 'flechado'. Esta había aceptado salir con el, en lo que para Thomas se convirtió en una cita, para Fine solo fue una oportunidad para salir de paseo. Estaba tan nervioso que caminaba tan rígido como una tabla o como 'soldadito de marfil' – _"vamos, no estés nervioso. Ya estás  aquí y no hay marcha atrás"._

Era algo temprano, antes del mediodía. El primer lugar que se le ocurrió a Thomas para visitar fue el parque… típico, no? Pero que hacer en un parque??

Flashback

Thomas recordaba por momentos algunos consejos que Marie Ann le había propuesto un día antes

-No, no, no, no, no Thomas, no hagas eso. Mejor… invítale al lugar que ella quiera. Dale varias opciones y que ella elija, no le hagas ir a lugares a los que ella no quiere

Fin del flashback

-Se… se… señorita Fine… quiere un helado?? – señalando el pequeño puesto ambulante en el parque

-Por supuesto teniente Thomas

Thomas se encamino al paletero y pidió un par de helados, luego regresó donde Fine, que estaba sentada en un banca. Le dio su helado y se sentó junto a ella. El por supuesto, se sentía como en las nubes, pero presentía que no iba por muy buen camino, puesto que la llevaban varios minutos a solas y no habían cruzado una sola palabra. En eso, recordó el siguiente aviso dado por Marie Anne… es increíble que una niña de 13 años le de consejos sobre amor a un hombre de alrededor de 25

Flashback

-Que mas puedo hacer Srita. Marie Anne

-Hable con ella, no se quede ahí nada mas. Pregúntele sobre su vida, pero no cosas muy privadas o se sentirá agredida… háblele de cosas comunes para que le sea mas fácil…

Fin del flashback

-Se… señorita Fine… como le ha ido, que ha hecho, que es de su vida?? _"Rayos…"_

-Pues… con todo este asunto del Death Stinger, no hemos tenido tiempo para descansar. Hoy es el primer día que lo hago en mucho tiempo, y eso me ayuda a olvidarme de las presiones

_-"Que bien… entonces le gusto el que la haya invitado… estoy seguro que me lo agradecerá y…^-^"_

-Pero por otro lado… con las apariciones de Hiltz y Liese, me he puesto a pensar si hay mas como nosotros allá afuera. Mas zoidianos que lograron escapar a la catástrofe y que aun están por ahí dormidos o que como nosotros, despertaron y están vagando por el planeta… quisiera saber si somos los únicos o si debo tener esperanzas de que encontrare a mas como yo…

Al oír estas palabras, Thomas no dudó en mirar frente a frente a Fine, directo a los ojos y decir – no se preocupe Srita. Fine, yo me encargaré de buscar, en todo el planeta Zi si es necesario, si hay mas zoidianos como usted. Le ayudaré a encontrarlos, se lo prometo. Srita, Fine… yo quiero decirle que…

Thomas estuvo a punto de tomar las manos de Fine y declarársele. De hecho, estaba sonrojado, como un tomate, pero no iba a rendirse, no esta vez. Estaba decidido a decírselo de una vez por todas. Era el lugar perfecto: un parque, el día era soleado y cálido, no había quien los molestara y el toque final era un sentimiento que tenía reprimido desde hace meses. Porque no hacerlo??.

 Y justo cuando había juntado todo su valor y coraje… ocurri

-Quiero decirle que…

-MIRE!! Teniente Thomas………………………………………………… globos!!!

En efecto,  un globero se paseaba por el parque. Los globos tenían formas tan variadas, como los clásicos redondos, hasta unos tan complejos con forma de Gustav (lindos!).

-Quiero uno… 

Fine se levantó a comprar un globo, dejando a Thomas con las palabras en la boca. Se sentía como a Thomas lo recorría un viento helado y se ponía azul. Y fue ahí cuando de nuevo le llegaron mas palabras dichas por Marie Anne…

Flashback

-Una cosa más. No deje que ella gaste su dinero. Usted es quien la invito, así que usted deberá pagar lo que ella quiera: comida, regalos, etc. Así le demostrará que es caballeroso y se preocupa por ella

Fin del flashback

-Espere señorita Fine!!!

Y bueno… Thomas le compró a Fine no 1… 5 globos, ya que quería llevar para regalarle… bueno, ya sabrán…

Después de comprarlos, Thomas la invitó a caminar por ahí, el día estaba muy bonito como para desperdiciarse. Durante la caminata, era común ver a muchas parejas tomadas de la mano o de la cintura y había otras mas que se atrevían a besarse, lo cual intimidaba a Thomas. Se sentía como cuando vas a una fiesta cos tus amigos y tu, al no tener pareja, te quedas solo sentado en el bar pidiendo una bebida tras otra, mientras que los demás bailan… algo así debía sentir.

De nuevo, no dudo en tomar de la mano a Fine y declararle su amor, pero prefirió quedarse en silencio y no arruinar el momento.

Caminaron tanto que sin querer llegaron al centro de la capital de Guylos. Estando ahí, Thomas la invitó a ir al cine…

-Cine??

-Si. Es algo nuevo que esta llegando a la capital. Le gustaría ir a ver??

-Por supuesto

 Ya que el plan del parque no había funcionado, esperaba que ahora, con un poco más de privacidad, se le ocurriría algo.

Ya estando en el cine, Thomas le dijo a Fine que eligiera una película de las que se estaban exhibiendo. Ella tardó un poco en hacerlo y al final decidió que verían "The Zoid Rider" **el titulo fue tomado de la película "The Whale Rider"… quiero verla…**. Después de hacer una parada a la dulcería del establecimiento, entraron a la sala que les correspondía y tomaron un par de asientos vacíos. Ambos estaban emocionados, en primera porque nunca habían ido al cine, pero quien realmente estaba emocionado era Thomas. Al fin le declararía a Fine su amor… bueno, eso es lo que él pensaba y lo que todos en este fic están esperando, pero desgraciadamente, no tuvo el valor… otra vez

Disfrutaron de la película. Rieron, lloraron. Al salir Thomas se le acerca a Fine.

-Pronto oscurecerá. Será mejor regresar a la base

-Como diga teniente Thomas

Se subieron al auto en el que llegaron y regresaron a la base.

El joven Schwaltz se lamentaba una y otra vez el que no pudiera pronunciar un "te amo". Se sentía derrotado, un fracasado. Era absurdo como un militar que había ganado muchas luchas en diversos campos de batalla, no pudiera ganar al menos una en el campo del amor. Ahora regresaba a casa con su misión fallada. Cuando ya había idealizado que esto era imposible, que había perdido una oportunidad muy valiosa, sintió como un cuerpo ajeno al suyo se recargo sobre su hombro. No quiso voltear muy rápido ya que él iba conduciendo y no quería distraerse y provocar un accidente. Sabía quien era, no era necesario voltear a ver. Y no es algo que ella hubiera querido hacer, sino que se quedó dormida y su peso hizo que se inclinara hacia ese lado. Después de ese suceso, Thomas condujo con una sonrisa en la cara; hasta que ella, entre sueños pronunció una palabra. Lo pronuncio a 'él'.

-Van…

 Con esto Thomas se dio cuenta de que ella era inalcanzable, de que lo suyo era improbable.

Al llegar a la base, él la despertó muy sutilmente.

-Señorita Fine… ya llegamos

-Que?? Ah?? Me quedé dormida?? Lo siento

-No se preocupe, solo fueron unos minutos. No fue una molestia

-Ten… Thomas.  Me gustó mucho pasar un día con usted. La verdad me divertí y me agradó su compañía, me hizo olvidar la tensión. Muchas gracias

-Bueno… - Thomas estaba sorprendido ante la amabilidad de la zoidiana. Pensó en que esta podría ser su última oportunidad de, al menos, hacerle saber sus sentimientos, aunque él de antemano, ya sabía que no serían correspondidos – El placer fue todo mío…

Dicho esto, simplemente se fue. Al salir del hangar se encontro con Van y Zeke

-Thomas!!

-Van??

-Hola Thomas. Zeke me dijo que habías salido con Fine desde muy temprano, todo esta bien?

-Cla… claro – muy secamente le respondió y se dio media vuelta. Pero antes de salir, volteó hacia él – Van… cuídala mucho… te la mereces

-Que??

Sin ofrecer mas explicaciones, tomó el auto que conducía y regresó a la ciudad, derrotado tras esta tan amarga experiencia amorosa y precisamente en el 'día del amor'. Pero sea como fuese, él mismo sabía desde el principio que recibiría un 'no' por respuesta, simplemente no se dejó derrotar. Su naturaleza y su ideología meramente militar no se lo permitían. 'No a la derrota'. 

En fin, estuvo caminando largo rato por la ciudad sin un rumbo fijo, simplemente quería caminar. De pronto se detiene a la mitad de la acera, mete su mano a la bolsa de su pantalón y saca una pequeña caja de color rosa y con un moño rojo, muy bonita **No!! No es un anillo si es lo que piensan…**. Thomas la abrió y en ella había un par de listones para el cabello.

-Aaaahhh…. - El solo dio un suspiro 

Flashback

-Lo mejor será que le de un regalo

-Usted lo cree Srita. Marie Anne?

-Por supuesto, a las mujeres nos gusta que nos regalen cosas

-Y que será lo mejor. Algunos pendientes? O una pulsera?

-No teniente Thomas. Será mejor que le de algo no tan "sofisticado". Me refiero a que será mejor iniciar con detalles

-Detalles??

-Si, algo no tan caro, no queremos presionarla. Lo que importa es la intención no el valor monetario. Como dice el dicho, mi teniente Thomas, "la vida esta hecha de pequeños detalles"

-Y que será bueno regalarle entonces

-Mmmm… la Srita. Fine tiene el cabello largo, no es así? Entonces regálele listones para su cabello

-Listones?? No es algo muy simple?

-Pero cada vez que ella se los ponga, lo recordará a usted. Recuerde que no queremos apresurarnos.

Fin del flashback

-Aaaaahhh… creo que tendrán que esperar…

Tomó la cajita en sus manos y la metió a su pantalón. Siguió caminando por la acera con la cabeza baja y sin darse cuenta tropezó con alguien, luego se escuchó como muchas cosas caían al suelo, entre las cuales había libros y algunas latas de comida. Rápidamente, Thomas comenzó a ayudarle a la persona sin saber aun su identidad.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa

-No es así – responde una dulce voz femenina – yo no miraba por donde venía

Al verla, Thomas sintió un extraño palpitar en su pecho. La joven era muy linda, con unos profundos ojos miel y con cabello negro, muy largo y suelto, que hacía que el viento jugara con el. Al terminar de recoger las cosas, la chica le agradece con una reverencia y emprende el camino que anteriormente seguía.

-Es… espere señorita

-Si??

-Es muy tarde para que ande por ahí sola. Déjeme acompañarla, para enmendar mi error

-No, no quiero causarle una molestia – la chica al parecer quería impedir que el la acompañara, pero al ver su uniforme con mas detenimiento, no dudo en que era un militar, aun así no se sabía, cualquiera puede vestirse de esa forma y pasar desapercibido siendo un ladrón

-No es una molestia, tengo todo el día libre, así que no me molesta. Además, no se sabe que puede haber más all

-Está bien… por aqu

El la siguió y rápido se incorporó a su paso. Estaba muy callada, pero él trató de sacarle plática – no le han dicho que su cabello es muy bonito?? – y ambos doblaron la esquina en aquella fría noche de invierno, que estaba a punto de terminar

Nadie manda en el corazón, sin embargo, no siempre se le puede complacer y hay ocasiones en las que erróneamente suele elegir a ese ser especial y nos emborracha con sutileza, haciéndonos creer que con esa persona seremos felices. Aunque no siempre es así y hasta puede doler. Pero al final nadie sabe… nadie sabe que es lo que hay al doblar la esquina… quizás… el amor

FIN

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Notas de la autora:

Como vieron, no es la típica historia de amor que, en este caso, trataría sobre el amor entre Van y Fine, sino todo lo contrario; es una historia, creo yo, trágica hasta cierto punto sobre el desamor de Thomas. Tal vez soy cruel, pero me gusta la tragedia, jijijiji.

Siempre lo he dicho, me gusta hacer historias no sobre los personajes principales, ellos ya tienen mucha atención. Me gusta escribir sobre los personajes de "soporte", así que no es raro que mas adelante vayan a ver mas fan fics como estos.

No está dedicado a nadie en especial, bueno… creo que… dedicado para aquellos que han sufrido un desamor y que sienten que todo se acabó… solo piensen que "no se sabe que hay a la vuelta de la esquina"

Espero que les haya gustado. Les agradecería que dejaran reviews (o por lo menos un "lo leí", jejeje).

Nos seguiremos leyendo


End file.
